Bienvenido
by DarkHetaliaBlood
Summary: "— ¿Cuál es su nombre, mamá?— pregunta el Uchiha si dejar de mirar a su hermano, tan pequeño, tan inocente." " —Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha —responde Mikoto con ternura a Itachi." Drabble, Re-subido. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke!


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes **NO** me pertenece, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**.**

**.**

**BIENVENIDO **

By:

DarkHetaliaBlood

**.**

**.**

Nervioso…

Desesperado…

Así se sentía el pequeño Itachi—algo raro de él, un niño proveniente de uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha, el clan Uchiha—, esperando para poder entrar en alguna de las habitaciones del hospital de la aldea de la Hoja. Sentado, jugaban con sus piernas por la inquietud de conocer a alguien, de conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia Uchiha, su hermano menor. ¿Cómo será? ¿Será capaz de ser un buen hermano mayor y no cometer errores?

Sus padres… están en esa habitación pero él no. ¿Por qué? ¿Les habría pasado a sus padres? ¿A su hermano? Ahora sentía algo de temor, pero eso es imposible, no sentía ningún chakra desconocido; a pesar de ser un niño tendría las habilidades de un ninja gracias a los entrenamientos de su papá, además estaba su padre, no tendría que temer.

Los minutos pasan y no hay noticia.

Suspira.

Clava su mirada hacia el piso. Se empieza a decepcionar, jamás lo conocerá… ¿o sí?

De repente se abre la puerta de la habitación, rápidamente Itachi alza la mirada. Ve a su padre con la mirada seria, no debía sorprenderse, él siempre era así. Una mirada misteriosa, no se sabía si estaba feliz o enojado, triste o asustado; a veces Itachi se preguntaba cuáles eran sus sentimientos y principalmente este día.

—Pasa Itachi — habla Fugaku sin ninguna emoción, tan normal.

El pequeño Uchiha se para de su asiento, camina hacia la puerta. Se detiene con algo de inseguridad; Fugaku se aparta de la puerta para dejar pasar al niño, Itachi camina lentamente hacia el cuarto con algo de temor. Lo que puede ver en aquella habitación blanca es a su madre sentada en una cama, cubierta con una sábana blanca; abrazando a un pequeño bulto con cariño y amor.

Llega a la cama donde está su madre, Mikoto Uchiha; una mujer tan cariñosa con él y ahora con su hermano pero tenía que tener cuidado, su madre podría enojarse con facilidad aunque rara vez se enojaba. Mira con duda Itachi, ¿qué debe hacer ahora?

—Vamos Itachi—dijo Mikoto aclarando la duda de su hijo—, no sea tímido. Siéntate—Itachi se sienta en la cama junto con su madre. Mikoto despeja un poco la criatura de su pecho para lograr que Itachi lo observara.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre, mamá?— pregunta el Uchiha si dejar de mirar a su hermano, tan pequeño, tan inocente.

—Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha —responde Mikoto con ternura a Itachi.

—Sa-su-ke —musita para recordar el nombre de su hermano, jugando las letras que contiene el nombre de Sasuke. No podría olvidar el nombre de su hermano menor, eso sería vergonzoso.

Lo sigue mirando, entonces el bebé empieza a despertar mostrando muecas de molestia en su rostro, comienza a llorar. Itachi se aparta un poco, tiene miedo. ¿Qué hizo? ¿Acaso le tiene miedo? Mikoto, arrulla a su hijo sin dejar de mostrar esa cálida sonrisa.

—Ya, ya—después de arrullarlo un poco, el bebé deja de llorar, rápidamente se duerme—. No te preocupes Itachi, él está bien—habla la mamá al ver a Itachi preocupado y sentirse culpable aunque no fue su culpa. Itachi se acerca para ver cómo estaba su hermano, fuera de peligro, su hermano estaba dormido plácidamente.

Sonríe el niño Uchiha. A partir de ahora lo iba a cuidar, sin importar que; un promesa que no solo para su hermano, sino también a él. Protegerlo aunque le cueste la vida y su orgullo, todo por su hermano menor, esa criatura tan pequeño y frágil.

—Bienvenido, Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**¡Wow! Qué lindo me quedo XD.**

**Decidí subirlo de nuevo porque hoy—suena los tambores— es el cumpleaños de Sasuke, así que un pequeño Drabble dedicado al Uchiha menor.**

**Feliz cumpleaños emo vengador! (Sin ofender a nadie, solo lo dije por… porque sí) =D.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Disculpe por algún error en la historia.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
